twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The craziest plotlines I have ever seen on fanfiction.Net/@comment-7600752-20130915222348
1) Wouldn't happen. Alice is too in love with Jasper - besides vampires can barely stand the smell of shapeshifters. 2) Since Jaoc & Edward are both male - it can't happen. 3) Since vampire venom is poison to shapeshiters venom would kill them not change them. 4) Jasper is totally in love with Alice. Meyer says they are the closest couple of all the couples. BUT it would be an interesting story. 5) This one is just dumb...can't happen. 6) I guess this could happen...although i would be a boring plot line. 7) Edward can't join the mafia it would be eventuall to difficult to hide what he is. Once Volturi finds out...they'd kill him. 8) This sounds like a funny story line...but vampires don't eat cheese or any other food. If they do..they have to gag or choke it back up. 9) This one could be interesing. Maybe her and Leah could get together and form TWILIGHT'S first gay romance. BUT i really don't think Jacob would have imprinted on Renesmee if she were lesbian. 10) Meyer has stated that her vampires CANNOT get drunk....the booze wouldn't be digested and they'd have to throw it back up. 11) It would take one heck of a story line for Bella to abandon her true love, child, family, and Jacob to join the Volturi. Althouh this would be fascinating...it would be next to impossible. 12) I could posssibly see this happening if Edward were careul enough. But if he joined the CIA they'd do a background check on him and his family...and that would lead to huge danger of the Cullens being discovered...so no..this couldnt work. 13) Emmett is in total love with Rosalie (& vice-versa). Alice and Jasper are the other halves of each other...the books say that one cannot live without the other. 14) I don't understand this one??? 15) A giraffe would never be strong enough to eat a vampires... in fact the reverse is probably true. Besides, vampires have mutated into a rocky or stone-line substance. I'm guessing it would be like eating a rock. Totally inedable. 16) Again, both are male - two males cannot produce a child. 17) A lot of people seemed fixated on a love affair developing between Edward and Jacob. While I find this highy fascinating, I truly doubt something even remotly possible to this would come to pass. 18) This one would actually be interesting. I'd read something like that. 19) Foods of all types have NO affect on a vampire...it neither nurishes them or causes euphoria (getting high). Drugs also have absolutely no effect on them either. 20) Although I think Alice would give Alec a haircut if he really wanted one....I don't think he'd go anywhre near Alice. And I think Alec kinda creeps Alice out anyway. Alec has perfect vision as all vampirs possess...so he needs no glasses. 21) I could see 21 happening. Aro strikes me as a bit pervy. I can see him easily becoming obssessed wth Carlisle. 22) Felix's character is way too ingrained as a masculine presence to ever consider being a transvestite. That wouldn't happen to him. But it could happen is a vampire turned a transvestite into a vampire. 23) Can't happen...he does not possess the nurturing quality that this would take...plus he'd drain his entire class in no time. 24) I guess this is in the realms of possibilities...although I don't know WHY she would even have the desire to do this. She nor the rest of the Volturi would be able to eat the cookes. Although they could use them to draw in hungry children from the crowds. 25) Impossible...Vampires CANNOT get drunk. 26) Haven't they already imprinted on others? Besides Bella is NOW sterile. Shapeshifters imprint in order to find the mate who is most fertile. 27) I doubt that there could be a Renesmee/Aro hookup. Renesmee already was considering "Jacob" has hers in BD. Aro doesn't really love anybody...perhap his mate to a certian extent. While I think Aro is fascinated with Renesmee....he'd reather have Edward, Alice and Bella joining the volturi than her. 28) This one sounds just kinda silly. Something nasty someone wrote to get it out of their vulgar minds. 29) There's nothing wrong with 29. It probably happens all the time in Twilightland. But it wouldnt make much of a story. Weak plotline. 30). Already went over this one. Bella is sterile. The shapeshifters only imprint on those that they can possible have children with. AND ansoblutely NO shapeshifter wants to get near a vampire. 31) Again this one just sounds silly. Someone just writing a 'sex' plotline. 32) I don't think that Jasper's old home even exists today. Jasper NEVER mentions haviing a girlfriend while he was human...I doubt that he had one....especially with the war and all. 33) Is just plain sic....no comment. 34) This one sounds really really retarded. And I HATE to use that word.